Forum:Corrosive damage and loot drops
This may have been discussed somewhere, but I'm not sure if I've ever read it. Is it just me or does corrosive damage on an enemy also dissolve the loot? I've noticed this before, but just recently been using corrosive again and it seems that when I kill an enemy with a corrosive weapon they drop no loot. Specifically, it's happening with the Rolling Splat Gun. Has anyone else noticed this or is it just my imagination? 03:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :The amount of times I (and others) have been on a slaughter spree through Old Haven/Crimson Fastness with Defilers/Cruxes, melting all those poor lances to nothing... And we all still got our loot (we would have definitely noticed). There may be an exception with a Rolling Splat Gun, but I'd doubt it? Why don't you do a run with it in the above mentioned place, and confirm? I don't have one on me to test personally. happypal (talk • ) 07:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree about New Haven. It's probably one of those cases where they wouldn't have dropped anything anyway. Just sometimes when they melt away, it seems like they should have dropped something. I noticed it along time ago. Again, probably my imagination:p Thanks for the input, Happy. 07:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :"It's probably one of those cases where they wouldn't have dropped anything anyway": What do you mean? I've found lance to drop more stuff than anything else in the game. Most drop their gun, their shield, and their grenade mod! That's a lot of stuff. Or are you talking about actual good stuff? Because even then, I find they drop much superior equipment. happypal (talk • ) 11:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I mean the lance guy melts away in a pile of green ooze and drops nothing, nada, zip. Not even a crappy white shield, gun, nothin'. He screams his head off and then I scream my head off. I don't see this as often if I stick with fire, shock, or explosive. I am talking about during endgame farming, but I think I've seen it during vanilla gameplay also. 15:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) not to nitpick but it is the main story not vanella gameplay sorry just doesn't make since to me Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 20:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Not to nitpick but I think I should just pop in to non-correct a commonly used and understood colliquialism on this board. Then I might pop over to another thread and tell everyone that there's no such thing as PT 2.5 even though that's what just about everyone calls it. I am merely trying to counter-troll the trolls, sir. Anyway, on topic, I use corrosive almost exclusively against the lance and it is very rare (if at all) that they don't at least leave thier shield and grenade mod. 16:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : Counter-trolling merely feeds the troll. If I had a Rolling Splat Gun I would be happy to try to replicate Pris' specific scenario, but otherwise my experience says that it doesn't happen with corrosive launchers, either. So much melting and screaming, so much dropped loot. Dämmerung 17:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC)